Water Kisses
by SimpleEmiko
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Gilbert thought that he'd never see her again- is he wrong? When the senior camping trip comes around, what will he find? *chapter one up*
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert had gone on a camping trip with his family. He really didn't want to go, but his father had made him. His little brother, Ludwig, honestly wanted to stay behind as well, but didn't want to disobey their parents.

Gilbert decided to leave the campsite, and had wandered down to Lake Empire. He staggered down the sandy path, sandals making sure to wedge stones deep within themselves. The night was calm and cool, much to the albino's displeasure. Cool nights meant campfires and sing-alongs.

His head tipped back, looking at the black blanket of the sky, shimmering silver diamonds strewn across. The only way that he could tell he was still moving, other than the muscle pains, was the cliff off to his right gaining and losing shape. The only sound piercing the night was the steady breathing of the lake off to his left.

'_psht… camping. It's just a waste of time.' _Gilberts thoughts tossed around in his head. _'no lights, electronics, normally you can't bring a friend along with you, you get swarmed by bugs, covered in dirt, and hell- lake water smells like shit.' _Gilbert paused to kick a stone into the cool waters. The reflection of the full moon broke apart as the dense object hit the surface. Gilbert paused, scowling as the reflection recollected. A gasp caught in his throat as he spotted something else in the reflection…

A girl, about the same age- he couldn't really tell, as it was nighttime- sat slightly behind a rock about ten feet off into the water. Her back was turned to Gilbert, her golden hair that reached just above her shoulders shone a pale platinum. She turned slightly side ways, even further away from Gilbert, when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bathing top… or any top, for that matter. He whipped his head away, blushing as much as his pale skin would allow. _'why is a girl bathing out in the open…? There're bathing facilities near the entrance…' _Gilbert looked back up. "Hey, you! Girl!" He called.

The girl whipped her head to face Gilbert, pale lavender eyes accented against the darkness that enveloped her. She locked eyes for only seconds with Gilbert's red ones before she dove behind the rock, into the water, disappearing.

The silver mop on Gilbert's head moved as the wind picked up, his eyes flashed with confusion.

That was then, when the albino was thirteen, now it was four years later…

**First multi-chapter fanfic, yay! I'm gonna see what I can do with other pairings, using this story… I've never really tried anything outside of PruCan, so let's see where this'll take us. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter one… I'm going to try to stretch out all the chapters as much as I can without giving too much away.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is really the creation of Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.**

The mysterious girl was stuck in Gilbert's head for some time, but after awhile she became nothing more than a faded memory. Four years passed since that day, and Gilbert was now a senior in high school…on the senior camping trip to Lake Empire.

The meaning of the trip was really just a way for some staff and the principals to get out of school for a couple of weeks. The student's had the freedom to wander around the campgrounds and the local towns. Principal Romulus Vargas had pitched the idea the second year working at the Hetalian Academy, and most of the staff supported. He would take charge, but since he was so scattered and had the head of a teenage boy, Heinz Beilschmidt- the vice principal- would really keep everything in check.

Gilbert sighed, forehead pressed against the bus window. His friend Francis kept rambling on about anything and everything, but it was just a buzz in the background to Gilbert. Every time he heard the mention of Lake Empire, memories of the girl resurfaced in his head.

"G-Gilbert…" A quiet, barely audible voice sounded behind the albino, snapping him out of his thoughts. "C-could you get m-my pencil? I-it kind of rolled under your seat…" Gilbert groaned but complied, leaning down to grab the utensil.

A catcall sounded from beside him, generously given by Francis. Gilbert mentally facepalmed. "Ooh~ Gilbert's ass is showing~!" He barely could reach the pencil, and he heard plenty of female giggles and some shuffling, as if they stood up to get a better look.

"OhMaiGawd, Beilschmidt's got one smexy ass!" Linh Hao, a Vietnamese student, called, leaning over the seat in front of Gilbert. Gilbert snickered and sat up.

"Linh, babe, I'm sure you want some too, but all this," he slapped his butt, "I'm savin' for my little birdie" there were some 'ooooh's from the other students on the bus.

Linh, in turn, tilted her head innocently, though a mischievous glint lit up her dark eyes. "Oho~ho. And who might that be? That poor little chick that always on your head, perhaps? I'm sure that's all the action you've ever gotten." More 'ooooh's came from the bus. It had started; a battle of wits and words.

"You're gonna play like that, huh? It seems I've got to take this up a notch."

"You're notches are all used up, hon- I'm sure you aint got no game left"

"My awesomeness does indeed take up a ton of energy, not that you'd know."

"You're right, because what you have mistaken for Awesomeness is really stupidity." Linh cradled her chin in her hand.

"I'm not all that sure you're as smart as you look." Gilbert had underestimated the Asian. She was much wittier that he'd thought, and put up a great challenge.

"I know as well as anyone, you're dumber than you look, and you _look_ pretty damn stupid."

"Only if stupid means good-looking, then yeah- not that you're any good-looking yourself." Gilbert snickered, leaning back in his seat, the pencil all but forgotten.

"Of course you wouldn't find me attractive, you like little boys- dontchya?"

Gilbert whipped himself forward. "I'm sure I've gotten more action than you have, so you back off, bitch."

Linh glared daggers at Gilbert. She whipped her head around and sat down to begin a conversation with Quin Yuo, a Taiwanese student.

Gilbert stood up on his seat dramatically, raising his hands as far as they'd go. "I win!" He laughed his hiss-like laugh.

The bus driver saw Gilbert up, and an evil idea snaked its way into his mind. He had been annoyed with Gilbert ever since he stepped on the bus. He smirked, his plan immediately taking effect. The driver slammed on the brakes, making sure that Gilbert suffered. Unknowingly, the man made multiple boys suffer… one seemingly invisible to the world.

Gilbert fell forward, landing on the blonde seated behind him. Said blonde squeaked, which sounded a lot like 'maple'. The position he landed in was awkward… his head lay in the smaller male's lap, legs sill on the seat he had ejected from. One of his arms was on the boy's shoulder and his other dangled down to the floor. For a few seconds, Gilbert froze, his eyes shocked and crossed. He recollected his head and slid his legs down the back of the seat and stood up. "Ralph, what the hell did you do that for!"

Ralph snickered before replying, "No Standing on my bus, punk. Now SIT."

Gilbert glared at the only man, whose attention was back to the road. He followed his orders, though, sitting next to the blonde.

"Nice fall, Gilbert." A sneering voice sounded behind him. "You gonna try to get into this one's pants, too?" A girl with pale lavender eyes and shoulder length dirty-blonde hair tilted her head as Gilbert turned to speak.

"He's not really that talkative, Ally. I'm sure I'd get in you're pants faster than his." He glanced back, to realize the blonde was staring at him. "What?"

"M-my pencil…" The boy's face became tinted pink, and he quickly turned away.

Gilbert noticed the wooden thing in his hand. "Oh. Here." He tossed the utensil at the boy's head. "Now, Ally, what were we talkin' about? Oh yeah- you're pants."

"No way, man-whore." Ally leaned away from the German. "I'm saving myself for someone who'll actually care." She stretched her hand over and took the boy's beside her. "Like good ol' Theo here."

Theodore blushed a bright red and yanked his hand out of hers. "Don't talk like that in public… Virginity is a touchy topic." His silver hair covered his face, attempting to hide the blush. His blue eyes glanced back at Gilbert before turning to face the window.

"CH-CHIIIGII!" the bus immediately got quiet, heads turning towards the front of the vehicle. Lovino was standing on the back of his seat, Antonio's head right above it. He got really red and turned to the Spaniard. "YOU DAMN BASTARD! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" He dove behind the seat, Antonio's face turning towards the forty pairs of eyes. He smiled sheepishly and waved. Lovino immediately demanded another seat.

Francis turned back to speak to Gilbert. "How long 'till the wedding?"

"Kesesese…I'd say we'll be chasing them out of the bushes by tomorrow night," Gilbert smirked back at the Frenchman, "half naked and flustered." Francis giggled.

The bus turned down a long gravel road. It stopped right outside a small wooden cabin. Ralph opened the doors and got out, making sure no students followed. He returned moments later with a few papers, started the bus again and went down the gravel road, which turned to a dirt road.

Gilbert remembered these campgrounds, the pale whitish trees, thick canvas of leaves only leaving small patches of blue. The small clearings as where tents are set up and fireplaces reside. The bus kept going down the now narrowing path, where the campsites were getting larger and more spaced apart. He stopped at the end of the road, where a large clearing- it could fit about fifteen medium-sized tents- closed off the road.

"Alright, brats." Ralph stood up and hollered out so the back could hear. "The bus with all your crap will be here in a half an hour, so you have the freedom to go around and pick a campsite to share with people. After the bus arrives, you have two hours to get your stuff off it otherwise it'll be transported back home. Well, good luck. You'll all need it." At that, all the students jumped up and rushed out of the bus, except for Gilbert and the poor boy sitting next to him.

"U-um… Gilbert, c-could I get o-out please?" the boy mumbled so quietly that Gilbert barely heard him. Just to tease, Gilbert leaned closer and asked the boy to repeat. "I-I said… i-i-if it's ok-kay, could I p-please get out?"

Gilbert laughed and stood up, letting the poor boy rush off the bus. He followed slowly, making sure to keep Ralph longer than he wanted. "See ya, ol' boy." Gilbert chuckled and jumped off the bus and went in search of Francis and Antonio.

They were mumbling to themselves, and glancing at girls walking by. "Yo, dudes, What about our campsite?" Gilbert slapped Francis on the back. "I'd say we get one in nice walking distance to the lake."

"Why, Gilbert?" Antonio asked. "I thought you said you hated camping in the first place, why'd you even come here?"

Gilbert swallowed audibly. He actually never told anyone about the girl, and honestly didn't want anyone to know, but… he had to. "Well, last time I was here, I wandered off to the lake after dark so that I wouldn't have to sing camping songs." He told the tale, Francis getting giddy and Antonio remaining expressionless.

"Your first love, mon ami?" Francis smiled and draped his arm around Gilbert's shoulder.

"Nah. My first love was this" He pointed to his own face. "My awesomeness outshines anyone."

"Suuure." Ally walked up behind Gilbert, evil grin hidden in her lavender eyes. "Like you've ever looked at anyone but yourself. You wouldn't know a good looking person if the walked right up to ya and kissed ya." Theodore was being dragged behind her, obviously not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Same goes to you. You're dating that old fake-colour brat." Gilbert motioned to Theo. Said boy glared at Gilbert.

"At least I'm not an albino _freak_ like you. _And_ I have a better personality." He crossed his arms over his chest. When people-especially Gilbert- drag him into their arguments, he will fight back. "Not to mention, I have a girl- actually, really, I have _someone_ and you're all alone."

Before anyone knew what had happened, Theodore was knocked backwards onto the ground. Gilbert loomed over him, eyes shining darkly. "You keep your damn-ass comments to yourself, bastard." It wasn't a whisper, but he wasn't exactly talking outwards either.

Ally knelt down to look at Theodore. Her face was painted with worry, and after careful inspection she stood up and turned to the albino. The tall male had turned back to talking with his friends. A perfect position for Ally. She grabbed Gilbert's shoulder and turned him back to face her, her hand leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "_You're _the bastard! You don't start fights like these!" She took Theodore by the arm and walked away.

"Wow, Gilbert. I thought you stopped with needless fighting." Antonio looked at Gilbert. "That was pretty harsh… besides, there's not that many albino's in the world, so it is a little strange…"

Gilbert scoffed and turned away, motioning for the two to follow him. "I know the best campsite." He stalked off, going around the bus that was still parked on the road, and headed back. He turned down a path heading west, and jogged ahead until a wide clearing appeared in front of them.

Gilbert sighed. The blonde from earlier and another boy- also blonde- were already there. There was enough room for four tents to be spread out comfortably, but Gilbert really had hoped this place wasn't taken. "Yo! Blondies! Move it- this is our spot."

The new blonde- Gilbert recognized him as Alfred Jones- turned, his glasses flashing in the light. "No, man! We were here first! You find somewhere else." He turned as the smaller boy tugged his sleeve and whispered something. Alfred scoffed and shook his head. "No way, Mattie! Not gonna happen!" Matthew kept talking to Alfred, pleadingly. Finally, Alfred sighed and crossed his arms, turning back to the trio. "Mattie says that he doesn't mind sharing the clearing. I'm not all too hot on the idea, but majority rules- what do you all say?"

Antonio nodded, Francis clapped his hands. "Oui! I would not mind sharing a place with others!" Gilbert groaned.

Alfred's face fell slightly, obviously unhappy with the decision. There was a faint rumble behind them, the other bus pulling into the first clearing. "Yes! Our stuff's here!" the blonde jumped up and raced out of the clearing, heading to grab his items.

Everyone followed suit, Antonio and Francis jogged ahead of the other two. After everyone had gotten their bags and tents, they headed back to the clearing to set up.

Francis chucked, nudging Gilbert in the arm and pointing to where the blondes were setting up their tent. Gilbert looked, and almost burst out laughing. Their tent was a pretty good sized one, but the colours- The top was blue with white stars shot all throughout it, the bottom half white and red stripes. "Someone's pretty patriotic there, eh?" Gilbert chuckled. Alfred shot him a devils glare; Matthew just shook his head embarrassedly.

Not that the other three had room to joke about being patriotic- their tents all resembled their home-country's flag, except for Gilbert's. His was black and white, a black bird on the side.

"Well, we're set up- I'm gonna go to town and hang out for a bit." Gilbert turned and started to head back to the main road. The rustling of leaves sounded behind him. He turned, thinking it was either Antonio or Francis. He did not expect Matthew to be there. "What'chya want? I already gave back your pencil."

Matthew looked down, blushing. "I-I'm going to check out the festival in town… Alfred didn't want to go, so I'm going alone."

"You're not alone if you're walking with me, dumbass." Gilbert turned back, walking the same direction as most other student that were heading to town. "Or them, either." Matthew squeaked.

"I-I meant I'm going to be hanging out alone…" He mumbled.

"Aah. You don't have any friends, do you?" Gilbert looked back.

"Y-yes I do! Th-they just forget about me a lot…" Matthew looked up, and raced past Gilbert, to talk with a Russian kid named Ivan.

"Huh…" Gilbert watched as the blonde was put into a loving headlock then released, and shurugged.

**GOMENASAI! I'm sorry that this chapter is crappy! I really hate the ending, but there's really no other way that I could end it without them going into town, and I wanna save that for next chappie…**

**I hate writing things the way I do now, because I have my own laptop- but it's really old and doesn't have internet, so I have to use my brother's flash drive to move the story from my laptop to the other computer… I'd use my own, but it's lost.**

**Ally is my OC for The Republic of Georgia, and Theodore is Greenland.**

**A-anyways, please review!**


End file.
